


Track 05 : Don't Tell 'Em - Jeremih ft. YG

by RubyFiamma



Series: Listen to the Stereo Tonight [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Smut in Passing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera goes through his sexual experiences and realises something about a certain baseball idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track 05 : Don't Tell 'Em - Jeremih ft. YG

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning**  
>  Gokudera/Ocs in the beginning of this fic  
> Gokudera/Older women  
> It's implied 5980 at some point too
> 
>  **Disclaimer**  
>  I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, it'd be a yaoi manga. All rights reserved, Akira Amano-sensei.

 

_Body like the summer, fuckin' like no other_  
 _Don't you tell 'em what we do_

[ **Don't Tell 'Em**  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sq17NCjKlQM)

* * *

 

Gokudera wasn't a virgin the first time he slept with Yamamoto. Well, not technically. The first time he lost his virginity was when he was sixteen, to some daughter of a rival family.  She was twice his age and she had information the Vongola needed.

Reborn said  _find a way to make it happen_ , so he did. He knew what the Arcobleno implied, just didn't know why he came to  _him_  of all people to woo a girl. Gokudera wasn't good at that kind of stuff, but the baseball idiot was, and he was pretty damn good at being suave. Regardless, it was for the family so Gokudera didn't question it. He got her drunk, fucked her and got the information they needed. He wasn't proud of it, but it had to be done.

The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't attracted to this woman at all. He thought it was because she was an enemy. But being a teenage boy, he should have had raging hormones, enough to make any woman with tits and a pussy look good. But no, he could barely get his dick hard enough to fuck her. With some self stimulation he did and she finished, but he didn't. He didn't even know if it was good sex or not, having nothing to compare it to. He chalks that up to being too drunk to come, he's heard alcohol can do that to a person. She tells him he was good, he doesn't tell her he was a virgin.

The second time Gokudera had sex was with a call girl Shamal brought with him to a party at his apartment. He was seventeen, she was older and not really attractive, but he got drunk; she made the move; he fucked her  _amazingly_  but he didn't get off. He tells himself it was because he drunk and Shamal tells him it was his guilty conscience for stealing his date.

The third time is when he's sober, a week before graduation. There's a girl at their high school that's been following him around everywhere. Gokudera thinks she's there for Yamamoto, because Yamamoto is always fucking with  _him_  until one day she asks Yamamoto to ask Gokudera out for her. At first he says no, he doesn't really have time for girls. The family and being there for the Tenth keeps him busy, he's one hundred percent devoted to Tsuna so no, no time for girls. This one isn't pretty either.

Yamamoto doesn't think so though, he nags Gokudera and tells him she's a real catch; smart and pretty and Gokudera should stop being a bastard and give her a chance.

Yeah, Yamamoto picked up the bad habit of swearing as much as Gokudera did; even smoked with Gokudera on the school roof every once in a while.

He waves Yamamoto off dismissively, that guy doesn't have any good taste in anything until the Tenth points it out too. Gokudera takes a step back and tries to reevaluate his track with women.

Coming to a conclusion he's not really certain he's okay with, he meets with the girl after school and they talk. She  _is_  smart and Gokudera can objectively say that she has good, symmetrical features that would technically make a person attractive but he just doesn't feel anything. A little mortified at his revelation, he decides to partake in an experiment that may not have been the nicest and most gentlemanly thing he could have done. But what the hell, he isn't  _nice_ , he's an asshole.

Gokudera fucks her behind the baseball field, underneath the bleachers. Being here reminds him of Yamamoto; and it's not just the baseball diamond but it's the smell of sweat and dirt, wood and leather; a smell that hangs off Yamamoto all the time, that makes him think of the baseball idiot.

While she's sucking his dick, his eyes are squeezed shut,  _trying_  to rid himself of the fucking sushi moron that keeps laughing in his head. It isn't a mocking laugh; its just his normal, everyday laugh.  _Haha, Gokudera! You're a pretty funny guy._

When he's fucking her from behind, her knees spread wide on his school uniform jacket, he's thinking about Yamamoto and the look he gets in his eyes when he's focused; like when he plays ball or cuts deep with his sword. When she calls his name, he hears Yamamoto's  _Yo, Gokudera!_ and when he comes, it's Yamamoto's name that nearly slips from his lips. She tells him she had been thinking about doing this with him for a long time, he doesn't tell her he was thinking about a  _man_  the whole time.

He's mortified, he avoids Yamamoto as much as he can. He doesn't know how or why or what, he just knows that it's true. He's  _gay_ ; he's most certainly  _gay_  and what's worse is that he's undeniably  _gay_  for the Rain Guardian. It makes him throw up, it makes him have nightmares, it makes him have  _other_  types of dreams; where Yamamoto is splayed out underneath him, panting his name and begging for more. He longs to scrub his brain with something like bleach, rid himself of these intrusive thoughts; these feelings he has every time he hears Yamamoto speak or laugh or look his way.

The next time he has sex is when he's twenty and he's in Milan. He goes for a job and he picks up a man from a bar, drunk and angry, and fucks him in the back alley. When he's done, he feels disgusted with himself and throws up over a heap of garbage bags. The man tells him he just wanted to get fucked;  _no feelings signore_ , Gokudera doesn't tell him it was Yamamoto's debauched and sun kissed, summery body he was envisioning the whole time.

He's twenty-three the next time he has sex and it's the Tenth's and Sasagawa's engagement party in Paris. He's had too much to drink and he's had to deal with Yamamoto in close proximity all night. The idiot is  _always_  in his personal space; smelling the way he does, smiling the way he does, hooking his arm around Gokudera's shoulders the way that he does. He finally gets to the balcony of the Vongola's Paris estate for some fresh balmy summer air and Yamamoto follows suit shortly there after. He asks for a cigarette and Gokudera hands one to him nonchalantly while he sways on his feet. Yamamoto laughs and jokes that he's drunk too and Gokudera can't help but stare at his lips the entire time he speaks. He watches his Adam's apple bob up and down as he speaks and without a word, he acts on impulse and smashes his lips on to the unsuspecting Rain Guardian's mouth. It's all tongue and teeth, messy and wet but to his surprise Yamamoto returns the kiss. They abandon their cigarettes and crash and tumble towards the nearest bedroom.

Gokudera can't explain how it happened because the next morning he doesn't remember much. He remembers the blur of their pants being shed and the way Yamamoto called out his name. When he wakes up the next morning, it's with a splitting headache and Yamamoto's arm draped around his waist possessively. Yamamoto wakes up and smiles at him, says his usual  _Morning, Gokudera!_  except it's rough and sultry and so  _god damned fucking sexy_. Gokudera isn't as horrified as he thought he would be but he is taken aback by the fact that Yamamoto is okay with this. Yamamoto wants him to stay, Gokudera leaves without saying anything other than  _Don't tell anyone about this, you fucker, or I'll fucking blow you to pieces._

The next time they have sex, it's a week after the first time and they're on a mission in Russia. Yamamoto makes his first kill and panics and in a desperate attempt to distract him, Gokudera rips off Yamamoto's clothes and takes him to a place of pure bliss right in the middle of all the dead and chaos. When it's over he realises he's covered in sweat and blood and semen but the adrenaline pumping through his veins is enough to almost make him smile. He's never felt so fucking alive and while Yamamoto tries to take the warming approach with soft kisses and  _I really like you_ , Gokudera shrugs him off, dresses and tells him not to tell a soul. Yamamoto listens. 

The times they fuck become more frequent and the things they do with each other become more bold. They've fucked in their offices, they've fucked in their cars, in motel rooms on missions and once in the Namimori locker room of their old middle school. Gokudera's always been a selfish person and he doesn't do the things he does to please Yamamoto, he does what he does because he's fucking  _good_  at it and he just wants to show off. He makes Yamamoto beg for him when his fingers are buried deep inside his ass, he makes Yamamoto come by flicking his tongue across the head of his cock and staring up into his hazel eyes defiantly while he does it. He lets Yamamoto spurt his release across his face because he loves the way it makes Yamamoto instantly hard again.

Gokudera is twenty-four when he lets Yamamoto fuck him. It's something new and the idiot's been begging for it for a long time now, says he  _wants to feel what 'Dera feels like_. Gokudera does it, it feels fucking great and so painful that he wants to die but he doesn't hate it at all. He's become quite addicted to this baseball loving bastard and the way he makes Gokudera feel. No one knows about them but he's pretty sure the Tenth has some idea. He wouldn't be the great Vongola Decimo with that hyper intuition if he didn't. He still tells Yamamoto not to speak a word of their arrangement to anyone because he's not ready for that yet. He's the fucking Storm Guardian, he's not ready to reveal that he's gay and fucking the Rain Guardian no less. The Tenth and Sasagawa are together and even the stupid lawn head has a girlfriend, and Gokudera's pretty sure that Lambo's got a thing for I-Pin, so he knows it probably looks a little suspicious that the two most fawned over men in middle school (and still to this day) by flocks of women are still single, but he also knows that his and Yamamoto's jobs are the most time consuming; no one's going to question why they're still single.

It happens one night, when Yamamoto doesn't come back to the base after a simple negotiations meeting, that Gokudera actually pays attention to the pain he feels in the center of his chest; heavy like an anvil sits on it. He's actually worried about the idiot and when he arrives the next day, bent and broken on a stretcher brought in by his team, he chokes; he goes on a rampage around the base; doesn't eat and doesn't sleep and finally, doesn't leave Yamamoto's side until he wakes up. It's then he realises that Yamamoto means more to him than just a thrill; he's more than a fuck buddy and a cheap way to get an adrenaline high. But he's always thought that, hasn't he? When he goes back through all the years of thinking only of him and nobody else. Of course, he doesn't tell Yamamoto, that would inflate the bastard's head way too much. For now, he's satisfied with telling Yamamoto that he's an idiot and he'd better not fucking die on him.

The sex they have now is different, now that Gokudera recognizes how he feels; now that Yamamoto knows how Gokudera feels. It's still explosive in every way, but now it's something more. Something more sensual in the way they move together; the way that Yamamoto kisses him, soft and fluttering; the way that he touches Gokudera, like he's something to be treasured. Yamamoto tells him he loves him now, Gokudera doesn't tell him that he does too.

It's close to Christmas in Japan, and it's honestly Gokudera's favourite time of year. He likes the way the Tenth's face still lights up when all the family gets together. He's married to Sasagawa now, except she's no longer Sasagawa to Gokudera - she's the Tenth's wife; her name is Sawada Kyoko. He's proud of the Tenth, he's proud of his family and he's proud of the man Yamamoto's become. He calls him Takeshi when they're alone and they do more than just fuck; they spend their time off together doing stupid coupley things but Gokudera's okay with that. He also likes the way Yamamoto's face lights up whenever he's with him. 

After their Christmas party, they go back to their shared apartment. Gokudera and Yamamoto still haven't told anyone they're together but he's pretty sure everyone already knows. He says the apartment was for convenience and that all the time they spend together is out of habit but he's pretty sure everyone sees right through his lies. He's okay with that too because no one judges him or questions it; they just let him be and that's the way he likes it. He knows if Yamamoto had his own way, he'd let everyone know about them, he'd scream it from the rooftops and over the airwaves but he knows doing that will earn him a stick of dynamite shoved somewhere he wouldn't like very much, so he remains quiet. 

They're twenty-seven now and Yamamoto is still a big, sentimental goof. He dangles a sprig of mistletoe above his head and demands a kiss childishly and Gokudera does it anyways because Yamamoto can be a rather big kid at times and he doesn't want to put up with his whining tonight. When he kisses Yamamoto, it's long and slow and deep. When he undresses Yamamoto, it's teasingly and meticulous and erotic. When they move to their bed they enjoy touching each other's bodies with soft caresses. Gokudera sucks Yamamoto's cock the way he likes it, just this time he does it leisurely and stops just before Yamamoto comes. He let's Yamamoto take the lead and he wraps his legs around Yamamoto's back and rocks with him. He lets Yamamoto hear his voice, takes in the kind and loving words Yamamoto whispers against his neck and kisses him with every fiber of his being. He does love Yamamoto and he's sure Yamamoto knows that. When they come, they come together and their kisses have a smoldering heat to them before they die down and Yamamoto grins wide.

"Hey... Hayato," he says after they've cleaned up and he's made hot chocolate for them to drink in bed. "I got you something."

Gokudera has gotten something for Yamamoto too but he's not going to let him open it until Christmas morning. "Well what is it, you bastard? Or did you just tell me to be annoying?"

"Haha no, I'm going to give it to you. It's not a Christmas present, really... Just something... for you."

Gokudera feels his face getting hot, flaring up even though he's cooled down from their lengthy physical activity. "Che. You're a real sap, you know that. I -"

Yamamoto places his finger over Gokudera's lips and grins wide. "Shh, no more talking. I don't care how embarrassed you get, I wanna see your face okay?"

Gokudera nips at the fingertip covering his mouth. "Tch... impossible. I won't give you the reaction you're expecting, you know. You tend to forget that I'm not as sickly sentimental as you are."

"Yeah, yeah. Just put your mug down and hold out your hand, okay?"

Gokudera raises a suspicious brow but sets his mug on the bedside table and sets out his hand, palm up. "Well?"

"Haha, close your eyes."

"Yamamoto! Are we tweleve? Just give it to me or I'm going to kick-"

"Okay, okay!" Yamamoto says laughing and swiftly places something in Gokudera's palm. He looks down on it and sees a black box and right away he's stunned. He's kind of angry because it's expensive looking and no matter how long he's been with Yamamoto, he isn't yet used to being spoiled by him.

"What is this?" he asks a bit indignantly.

Yamamoto smiles for him, wide and bright. "Just open it and you'll see."

Gokudera scowls but opens it anyways, praying it's another pair of earrings like he got the year before and not what he can't stop himself from thinking it is.

Of course, it's  _exactly_  what he thinks it is.

He gasps and he doesn't mean to, and he's glad it gets kind of stuck in his throat. "Takeshi... what... what the f-fuck is this?"

Yamamoto looks at him a little quizzically. "It's a ring, Hayato. Obviously."

"I  _know_  it's a ring, you jackass! Why are you giving me a  _ring_?" he spouts. His heart is thudding hard against his chest and he's having trouble looking at the gleaming band set in the middle of the box.

"Because I wanna marry you," he says simply; nonchalantly, with a shrug.

Gokudera glares at him incredulously. He can't believe what he's hearing, what he's seeing, though part of him pretty much expected it. It still doesn't prepare him for the surprise he gets, the flutter in his stomach or the skipping of his heart. 

He looks at Gokudera and his face splits open with a wide grin. "So, will you? Marry me, 'cause I want to be with Hayato forever."

Gokudera finally finds enough in him to scoff and pluck the ring out of the box. He stares at it like it's a foreign piece of history from a far away planet (which would be way cooler, he might add) and finally tosses the ring into Yamamoto's lap. He frowns but Gokudera grabs him and kisses him, kisses him hard and with all the feeling he can muster.

"You have to propose to me properly, you idiot. Don't go expecting me to put my own enga- whatever-this-is-kind-of-ring-is on my finger myself, you bastard."

Yamamoto chortles heartedly. He grabs hold of Gokudera's hand and slips the ring on his annulary finger. "Gokudera, will you marry me?"

"God no," he says with a smirk that might just be a smile in disguise.

Yamamoto laughs and leans in to kiss him, wraps his arms around him and rests his head on Gokudera's shoulder. He lets out an elated sigh and Gokudera can feel him smile against his skin.

"I can't wait to tell everyone that you made me ask you-," he begins happily.

Gokudera reaches over and pinches Yamamoto's lips together. "Don't you dare tell 'em, you fucker." 

* * *

 

**Bonus :**

Gokudera's Christmas present for Yamamoto was a kind-of-sort-of-engagement ring too. Yamamoto was also told not to tell a fucking soul about it or well, he'd die.

He didn't ask Gokudera to propose properly either. He knew Gokudera would have killed him.


End file.
